Conociendo a K
by L-Massett
Summary: Próximamente summary. Pero es una nueva serie de drabbles de Harry-Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Desde hace meses que vengo con esta idea y finalmente hoy me he decidido a subirla. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

—¿Qué es Grimmuld Place? —Preguntó Jane Potter a su madre cuando ella le puso la sábana encima. Hermione la miro sorprendida ante la extraña pregunta—. Escuché que papá le decía a mi madrina Luna que tenía que ir a Londres…

—Jane —La niña bajo la mirada al reconocer el tono de voz de su madre—. ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—¡Mamá! —Jean se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de encontrarse ofendida—. Estaba sentada en el regazo de papá cuando hablaron de eso.

Jane sonrió internamente al ver a su madre tratando de disculparse por la falsa acusación que acababa de hacer contra su hija. Finalmente después de aceptar las disculpas de su madre, Hermione se sentó a un lado de la cama de Jane y le retiró los mechones que tenía sueltos.

—Grimmuld Place es el antiguo hogar del padrino de tu padre —Le contestó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pasamos el verano ahí cuando teníamos quince años, en una misión secreta —Jane sonrió, adoraba esas historias de misiones s _ecretas_ de sus padres—, tiene muchos recuerdos buenos para todos, pero me temo que son los nostálgicos los que ganan.

—¿Y vamos a ir?

Hermione asintió.

—Es hora de que regresemos a casa, cariño.

—Pero esta es nuestra casa —respondió Jane confundida.

—Lo es —Hermione beso la frente de su hija y le sonrió—. Ahora, a dormir mí pequeña, que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Jean podía soportar la aparición a sus escasos ocho años, pero el viaje a Londres era mucho más largo, lo cual no iba a poder ser tolerado por ella, ni el traslador era confiable, más bien esto era a la paranoia de los Potter, que tenían miedo de que su hija llegará a soltarse por error.

Siguiendo la tradición muggle, tomaron un avión.

Jean durmió casi todo el viaje sobre el regazo de su padre, Hermione se la pasó leyendo y Harry iba pensando en las respuestas que daría, muchas personas le harían cientos de preguntas. Después de unas horas, Jean se despertó.

—¿Tenemos casa en Londres?

—Una casa nuestra, nuestra, no —Harry le respondió a su hija con una sonrisa—. Es la casa que mi padrino me dejo hace muchos años.

—Pero eso quiere decir que es tuya si te la dejaron a ti.

—Sí, pero tu preguntaste que si teníamos una casa, en ese caso es mi casa y no la tuya. Y tal parece que la respuesta es que no tenemos, ¿no te parece?

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió con entusiasmo y abrazo a su padre.

* * *

 ** _WIZ:_** _¡Sin comentarios! ¡Pero muchas gracias por tu review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Jean no supo qué hacer ni cómo comportarse cuando sus padres la protegieron contra una señora de túnicas en varios colores y un fotógrafo que se abalanzaron contra ella. Su madre no iba a usar su varita en un lugar público.

Su padre tuvo que pedirle que ocultara su cabeza dentro de su cuello cuando la tomo en sus brazos.

—Creí que Rita ya no trabajaba para el profeta —Escuchó a su madre decir. ¿Quién era Rita?

—Planeábamos un regreso tranquilo, para mañana todos sabrán que hemos vuelto —Dijo Harry en un murmuró cuando esperaban un taxi.

—¿Por qué esa señora me preguntó que si ustedes eran pareja? ¿Por qué ella no sabe que están casados?

Hermione le acarició el cabello.

—Bueno, solamente te diré que esa señora nos causo muchos dolores de cabeza cuando asistíamos a nuestro colegio —Le guiño un ojo. No debían hablar de Hogwarts frente a los no-magos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es usted muy curiosa, señorita —Harry le dijo con una sonrisa—. Todo a su debido tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es de J.K. Rowling, si fueran míos haría del Harmony Canon, aunque es Canon para mí.

 **N/A:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique un capítulo... lamento la larga ausencia. Estaré tratando de actualizar un poco más seguido.

* * *

Jane Potter Granger era una niña que amaba leer.

Siempre que su madre regresaba del trabajo le traía un nuevo libro sobre historia, cuando le llevaba uno de fantasía y aventuras su padre se lo leía durante las noches antes de dormir, lo gracioso era que cuando él pensaba que se quedaba dormida, después de que ella se asegurara que sus padres se retiraban a su propia habitación, prendía su lámpara y continuaba leyendo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Su papá siempre se encargaba de dejarla intrigada!

Muchas ocasiones sintió que traicionaba a su padre por cometer tal acto pero ella no podía quedarse con la duda de lo que iba acontecer en el siguiente capítulo.

Una noche su padre la descubrió y ella no pudo evitar llorar antes de pedir su perdón.

Su padre se acercó a ella y la levantó de la cama para tomarla entre sus brazos, le hizo dar varios giros hasta que las lagrimas desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por risas de felicidad.

—Eres idéntica a tu madre —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la volvió a dejar sobre la cama.

Después de eso continuaban con la lectura hasta que ella se iba a dormir por completo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron de la emoción al ver los grandes estantes que había en la casa de su padre.

¡Iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él leyéndolos!


End file.
